


Not Quite There Yet

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Ford may be brilliant, but sometimes he hasn't quite found the answer he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of this amazing piece of art, and please check out her page, her art is amazing.  
> Link --> http://dobermutt.deviantart.com/art/Action-Sketch-645554967
> 
>  
> 
> If this looks familiar, it's because I've posted it to my DA and tumblr of the same name.

“Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it!” Ford cursed as he vaulted over a fallen log, his trained body easily keeping his speed as he chased a monster just within view. The scientist had been working on one of his new gauntlets for his brother when without warning some creature had swooped down on the younger twins just outside in the yard, taking the yelling children deep into the woods. Ford had bolted without a thought, Stan yelling for him to come back from the porch of the Mystery Shack as his brother only pushed himself to run after the winged creature intent on taking the two young children under his care. The weapon was still in his clenched fist, Ford slipping on the device as he neared the cave the creature had flown into. As he carefully and quickly climbed towards the entrance Ford thought of what he had learnt about the creature from his past days, electricity crackling around his fist as he activated the prototype and entered the cave, catching sight of the twins curled up in some corner right before the monster attacked him. Ford rolled out of the way as the creature dove for him, his coat flaring out behind him as Ford quickly pivoted on his left leg in a full 180 turn before the creature could attack him from behind. There was a screech as Ford punched the creature with the full force of his quick turn, electricity from his gauntlet arching in the air as the beast was shocked, falling backwards unconscious mere moments later.

“Grunkle Ford!” The twins called in unison, both scrambling to their feet and running over only to see their uncle getting to his feet with a sheepish grin.

“I’m quite alright children, don’t you worry.” He tried to assure, the two hugging him tightly more in relief than anything while the older male placed his good hand on Mabel’s shoulder. His right hand was surely broken, Ford rather disappointed as he examined the damaged circuitry which had partially burned him when his fist connected with the beasts face with all the might he could muster.

“Ah well, I need to make some modifications.” He explained when Mabel saw the extent of the damage, the man leading the children back home as Stan caught up with them halfway with Soos and Wendy. If anything, Ford was disappointed, almost not realizing how alarmed his brother was as he examined the gauntlet and spoke about how to fix the design flaws he hadn’t noticed before, his right hand being patched up by Stan who rolled his eyes at Ford’s lack of care for his body. He wasn’t too surprised though, when Ford got involved in some sort of scientific project, it was hard to keep his attention for more than a few minutes. What a nerd.


End file.
